Tiese
by SilentLuna04
Summary: What if Tiese ended up as a perfect bottom-up AI, and ended up breaking the Taboo Index, instead of Kirito? When Eugeo and Tiese get whisked off to the Central Cathedral, it's up to the two of them to win against the Axiom Church and save the Human Empire. EugeoXTiese, KiritoXAlice appearing in the later chapters.
1. The Beginning

I took a deep breath as I looked at Ronye. The two of us were standing outside of the room of the 1st and 2nd seats; Raios and Humbert. After what Humbert had done to our friend Frenica, we wanted to confront him to ensure that he didn't do it again.

Frenica had initially confided in us and had asked us to help her. We, in turn, went to our Elite Disciples, Kirito and Eugeo. We told them about the actions that he was taking, and the effect that it was having on our friend. Naturally, they were upset as well, and spoke to them about it.

Afterwards, we were told that Humbert had said he would stop. However, later, Frenica came to the two of us and let us know that he had not stopped, and the acts that he was having her perform were increasing in intensity. This infuriated me, and together with Ronye, I decided that we would have to take matters into our own hands. So, later that night, we went down to their room, determined to try and prevent the abuse of our friends.

I raised my hand and quietly rapped on the door, careful to not be too loud but also wanting to make sure that we were heard. I looked to Ronye, noticing a bit of fear crossing her face. I shot her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine, and we can make sure that Humbert stops forcing Frenica to perform those indecent acts." In reality, my heart was pounding just as fast as hers, if not faster. My anxiety that I didn't know I had was skyrocketing as we awaited the two Disciples to answer the door. My bottled up rage sitting underneath the surface was clouded with this newfound fear that the thought had evoked. I reminded myself why we were here as we patiently waited.

We heard a bit of noise from around the room, and then footsteps approaching the door. I turned back towards Ronye, and nodded, a confident smirk appearing on my face. Under the surface, anxiety and tension rocketed as I heard them come closer. "Please, protect us..." I said a quiet prayer under my breath, quiet enough that Ronye could not hear, and anxiously awaited as my heart pounded. I heard a hand grasp the knob, before turning it and opening the door. In front of me stood the 1st seat of the Swordcraft Academy; Raios.

His confident and smug smile was plastered upon his face, as usual, with his messy blonde hair barely covering it. He wore his typical red Disciple outfit, a trademark of his first place seat. I personally hated the guy just due to his personality and attire. As a noble, I believed that my job was to assist the common man with benefits that they don't have the privilege to have. However, Humbert and Raios were the type of nobles that went on a power trip, believing that they can and would do and get away with anything.

"Oh, Tiese and Ronye! What a _pleasant_ surprise for you two to show up! Please, do come in." He said in his typical smug voice. As usual, a smirk crossed his well-kept face. He gestured into the room, where Humbert sat waiting on a couch. I gulped, anxiety shaking within me. "Remember; you'll be fine. Just remember that you're here for Frenica, and remember to stay calm." I thought to myself, as I prepared my next words.

"Actually, we aren't here for a casual visit. We are here to have a discussion about the treatment of our friend." Raios feigned surprise at the sound of that as Ronye and I walked into the room. He gently shut the door behind us. I gulped as I continued to walk into the room. The further I went into their room, the more uncomfortable I seemed to feel.

"Really? Then, why, we will be just _thrilled_ to listen!" He gestured towards Humbert, who sat awaiting us on the couch. "I'll go and prepare something for you three, so why don't you have a nice talk?" Raios smiled and walked into the bedroom next to the room that we were in. I peered over to Ronye to see that she was feeling the same emotions that I was. Her eyes showed a bit of fear, and she was biting her lip. I felt extremely uncomfortable as we continued.

"I hear that you are here to talk to me about Frenica… what might be the issue here?" He said, looking at me with the same smug smirk as Raios as I twirled my crimson hair in my hand nervously.

"Well, she told us some of the acts that you were having her perform… and we wanted to ask that you please stop them." I looked up to him with pleading eyes. "They are bothering her more than you could know, and it would mean the world to us if you could please just stop having her perform those indecent acts." I put on the act of a small, innocent girl in hopes that I would convince him. In reality, I was more upset than anything with their actions.

"Well, she is my page. Having her perform these measly acts for me is part of the job description." Humbert said, looking at me with a smile. "What? Part of the job description?" I thought to myself, my rage beginning to build up. "Like hell that's part of the job for a trainee!" I felt the temptation to yell at him, but the pleading look on Ronye's face was enough to calm me down.

"These acts are affecting her more than just a simple job. Please, don't make Frenica do this…" Ronye said, looking up to him. I opened my mouth to speak, but Ronye made me be quiet. I reluctantly bit my lip, and glared at Humbert. He smirked back at me, causing me to let out a mild and quiet growl.

"And who are you to stop me? After all, I am a third-rank nobleman, and you're only a sixth-rank. By that note, I'm better." I closed my eyes, rage seething within me. I gritted my fists, hatred towards this man building within me.

"Tiese..." Ronye began, but I glared at her. I couldn't let this spoiled rotten brat get away with anything else. I allowed the anger and hatred to flow, and released my frustration.

"You having her perform blatantly sexual acts is the act of a bitch! Taking advantage of your noble status to get away with anything is the exact definition of rotten!" I said, before instantly covering my mouth. Shit. I had just given them a loophole through the index.

"My, my… insulting a noble, are we?" Humbert said, his smirk growing darker. "Fuck..." I thought to myself, biting my lip. Ronye gave me a certain look, causing me to become even more uncomfortable. I had made this situation much worse. "This is a deed that cannot go unpunished… and thankfully, my fellow Disciple has just the punishment set up for you two _rebellious_ trainees."

I looked at Ronye with fear as Raios came out, carrying two red winds of ribbon. "Why the hell... no..." I thought, looking at the ribbon that they carried out. "The only reason they could need ribbon would be... to wrap us up. But why would they..." I thought. "What are you doi -!" I was instantly quieted as Humbert held a knife out, holding it out at my face.

"You will do as we say, or I may… slip a bit." I squealed, shutting my mouth. All of my rage and confidence instantly faded away as fear took over and paralyzed my body. "Take your punishment like a true noble, not like one of cowardice." Raios handed him two pieces of the ribbon, in which he looked at nicely.

"Wha... what the hell are you planning on doing to me?" I cried out, before I felt the knife touch my neck. I looked down and to my horror saw a bit of blood trickle out onto the knife. "He cut me..." I thought, fear grabbing ahold of my heart. The rage and hatred I held within for them and for what they did to Frenica faded away as my survival instincts kicked in.

"That was my warning strike."

I was silent as I watched Ronye and myself be tied up by the two Disciples. They then lugged us over their shoulders, and threw us onto their bed. "Now then, just to wait for the two of them… _heh._" Raios said, a devilish smile on his face. "You won't get away with this!" I attempted to scream, but it only came through in my head. I struggled a bit, but only ended up moving slightly. The two of them walked out of the room cackling, leaving the two of us tied and unable to move on the bed.

"Damnit..." I thought to myself, sitting on the bed. My quest had been to try and help someone else, but all I did was wind myself and Ronye into a situation that was much much worse. My heart tremored in fear, uncertain of what was held for either of us in the future. The ribbons dug into my skin, leaving indentations and most likely bruises later where they had been. I curled up into a ball as much as I could, and began to cry just a little.

I didn't know how long it had been before I heard the click of a door lock opening, revealing the bedroom to the room outside. As I looked, I saw Raios, Humbert, and Eugeo walk in. "Eugeo!" I thought to myself, a small feeling of relief being administered throughout my body. Perhaps we would be saved after all. As soon as Eugeo locked eyes with me, I saw the horror of realization cross his eyes. "What the hell are you doing to Tiese and Ronye?!"

"They got a little… _mouthy_ with us, so we decided to administer acceptable punishment." I wanted to scream, letting Eugeo know of the injustice that had occured and the pain that we were in. Eugeo gasped, as the realization of what they were going to do to us crossed his eyes.

"You… you bitch! That is not an acceptable form of punishment!"

"Eugeo, no!" I thought to myself as I struggled against my bonds. Fear filled my body as Eugeo had told off the noble, a violation of the rules that govern us all. I shook in terror as I anticipated what would happen to Eugeo. "Eugeo..."

Raios smirked. "Ah… congratulations. You just also mouthed off to a noble… which seals your fate as well." He walked over to the corner of the room, grabbing his blade off the wall. He pointed it at Eugeo. "Enjoy your execution, traitor."

"Damnit... Eugeo!'" I thought to myself, struggling once again against the bonds. I wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to do anything to help Eugeo! I couldn't let him die like this! "Come on Tiese, you have to help him! Some how, some way... save him!"

Eugeo was powerless as Raios walked over and began to lower the blade towards his neck. "EUGEO-SENPAI!" I cried, through the bounds over my mouth, but to no avail.

My mind raced as I watched Raios move closer and closer. The demonic grin on his face drove my head into insanity, my rage growing and advancing above my fear. "Gh..." I groaned, struggling back and forth to move. As I shook, I felt a slight bend in the bonds. "That's it!" I thought, and closed my eyes again, thinking about Eugeo. I gritted my teeth as I shook and spun, trying to escape the bonds in any way possible.

As I struggled against the bonds, I remembered what Kirito had told us back at the picnic just the previous day. "There are some things that you shouldn't do, even if they are permitted by law. And likewise, there are some things you should do, even if the law says not to."

I clenched my eyes shut, struggling as the power of my personal sense of justice overpowered the feeling of the index. I noticed a slight tinge of pain beginning in my right eye, but decided to ignore it as I worked to break the bonds. "I fight not for the Index, but I fight... and I believe... in what I know is right!"

The ribbon wrapped around me began to grow looser and thinner as my determination overpowered it. "Aaaaah!"

I broke through my bonds, tearing them to shreds. I leapt off the bed, walking over towards the other sword mounted on the wall. As I walked, my right eye began to throb. I ignored it, and continued my trek across the room.

I took another step towards the wall, determination flooding through my body. The pain in my left eye intensified, causing me to want to vomit from sheer pain. "Come on, Tiese... you can't stop!" I howled again, and walked another step forward. Once again, the pain intensified.

"Damn the system. Damn it all! This injustice... it's not right!" My willpower sealed itself and I took another two steps, reaching the sword mounted on the wall. My hands shakily reached towards it, my eye throbbing and beginning to pulse as I continued to defy the Taboo Index. "Gaaah!" I cried, lugging the sword off the wall and curling over.

"I can't stop here... for Eugeo! My Eugeo!" I thought internally, as I began to walk towards Raios.

"Oh, what are you going to do here about it?" He cockily said, looking back at me before laughing and continuing to lower his blade towards Eugeo. I grimaced as I took another step.

My head throbbed with pain as every sign in my body told me to stop. The weakness shrouded within my limbs gave root, and clasped each muscle in my body. But I couldn't stop here. My seething anger and rage allowed me to take another step forward, solidifying my reach towards Raios. I took a deep breath, and signaled to my body to raise the sword. However, I froze in place. My right eye began to glow red, and a certain message appeared across it.

"SYSTEM ALERT CODE - 871"

"No..." I thought to myself. I tried to scream, but no voice came out. I was paralyzed in place, unable to move a muscle or commit an action. I heard a noise within my head each time my eye pulsed, one that felt like it would tear my very skull apart. The pain was unbearable - but so was the thought of losing Eugeo.

"Eugeo. That's why I continued to do this... that's why I'm defying everything I've been taught since birth!" I thought to myself, before letting out another howl internally of fleeting willpower. I noticed then that my hands slowly inched upwards, moving the sword just a bit. "Come on Tiese, fight for Eugeo!" His blue coat, his green eyes, his blonde hair... each of his features clouded my vision.

Each thought was tinted with rage, thinking about the pain and stress that he must be undergoing... and each thought brought my sword up just a bit higher. "I'm doing this for Eugeo! For every noble bitch who thinks they can do anything because they have power and riches!" I screamed, as my movement began shaking and ascending faster. My eye began to pulse in place, causing an eerie feeling in my eye socket. The pain was unbearable.

"I can't let you win!"

I howled a deep guttural howl as my right eye exploded in pain. My vision on that side went black as my faint vision in my left eye pulsed red. I didn't pause. I couldn't. If I faltered, even for a second, Eugeo could... no. I stopped myself from doubting and continued to swing the blade down.

I felt the blood pouring out of my eye socket, my vision completely gone and the organ demolished. My determination solidified as I swung the blade, reaching further and further within to activate my own personal sense of justice.

Raios turned around in shock, swinging his blade down in an attempt to counteract my attack on him. However, he did not react in time as my blade sunk into his body. My blade tore into his shoulder, letting out a tearing sound as it ripped through his flesh. The blade sawed off his arm cleanly, letting it drop to the ground with a sickening splat.

Raios screamed as blood began to pour out of the wound. "Gaah! My arm!" He turned towards me, his eyes wide and shaken with fear. "You... you monster! Help me, now! I'm bleeding! I'm dying!"

I started to move towards Eugeo, before he gestured behind me. "Ignore me! Get him away from her, before he hurts her!" He gestured towards Ronye, still constricted and lying on the bed.

Humbert had turned around and saw the scene, and had decided to get more violent with Ronye. He had started with a slap to the face, before taking the sharp blade of a knife out of his pocket. Ronye screamed as he lowered the blade towards her cheek, laying it down and grazing it across. As the blade danced across her pure flesh, a trail of crimson blood trickled out from inside her skin behind.

"Ronye!" I cried, rushing towards Humbert. Each step felt like a breeze with the adrenaline that was coursing through my veins, empowering every movement of my body. "Don't you even think about hurting her!" I screamed, my eye flooding with rage. I felt nothing but anger and hatred at this point, both for these two nobles and for the system. "Get away from her!"

I leapt towards him, swinging his own sword at him, in an attempt to save Ronye from the pain that she was currently experiencing. In my hatred and anger, all I wanted to do was kill Humbert. I wanted to see his body lifeless, bleeding on the floor in a desperate attempt to save his pathetic soul. I wanted him to feel half the pain he had made us feel. I wanted him to pay. I realigned my sword with his neck, aiming for a fatal shot rather than a cut to the arms.

My blade connected with his neck, slicing through the esophagus on the inside and creating a clean cut. Humbert's head flew across the room as his body crumpled towards the floor.

I looked towards Ronye in relief, only to see a complete look of horror run across her face. She pointed at my chest, and to my own personal horror I peered down and saw Humbert's blade nested within my stomach. I felt the pain next; a stomach lurching pain that evoked nausea from deep within me as I ripped out the blade and dropped it to the ground.

"So this is the price... that I pay..." I thought, pain rocking my body back and forth. My dizziness consumed me as I attempted to stand, the world rotating and spinning in a blur around me as I struggled to maintain consciousness. I heard Eugeo's voice, but the sound was a blur as I fought to maintain focus on the world.

I was losing too much blood at this point, both between my eye and the wound on my stomach. Blood pooled out under me as I fell to my stomach on the blood, my vision phasing in and out. "No, Tiese... don't die..." I thought, my red eye tearing up as I vomited on the floor. I looked at the sea of red around me, lurching out another nauseous spurt. "Monster... that's what I am... isn't it..." I collapsed onto my stomach, barely staying awake.

I heard the sound of Eugeo running towards me, his blue Disciple's jacket covered in tears and blood. "Tiese!" He knelt down in front of me, and I saw the same crimson blood dripping from my eye dripping from his as well. "Oh, for hell's sake, please stay with me Tiese!" He reached his hand forward, closing his eyes. "System Call..." I grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Please... you're too... weak." I quietly let out. I couldn't allow Eugeo to risk his own safety to try to ensure mine. I was sure that Kirito would be able to help heal us both. My eyes watered as I grabbed his hand, my consciousness slipping away.

"Tiese!" I heard again, this time a shriek from another person. I saw the blurry figure of a man coated in black, a dark-as-night sword in his hand. It was Kirito, finally here to help us. If only he'd been here a minute earlier... maybe...

"Kirito..." Eugeo started, not taking his eyes off me. As I faded out of consciousness, I took the chance to lighten up the situation with a slight bit of humor through the pain.

"You're... late..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiese's POV**

I awoke with a start, sitting up instantly from wherever I was. I looked around briefly, examining what was around me. "I'm in Eugeo's room..." I thought to myself, looking over to the corner and seeing their two swords nested there. The next thing that hit me was the immense pain in my stomach. I doubled over and let out a shallow cry in intense pain. I looked down and noticed the bleeding had stopped, but there was a black patch wrapped around it with a slight crimson tinge.

"Tiese! You're awake!" I heard footsteps and a voice as my Disciple Eugeo came running from around the corner. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" He said, rushing to my aid. The next thing he noticed were the teardrops in my eyes, as he raised his hand to dry them. "Kirito and I attempted to heal your wound the best that we could, but we aren't exactly skilled in the Sacred Arts..."

"N-no... it's fine." I moaned as pain shot through my body. I didn't exactly think it was fine, as I was in what felt like world-ending pain, but I ignored my feelings as I looked back towards Eugeo. "What... what happened to Humbert?" I let out sickly. Eugeo glanced away, a grim look crossing his face.

"Well, as you know, you dealt a dangerous blow to Raios. From there, I proceeded to stab him and allow him to bleed out on the floor... I didn't want to kill him. He refused to accept my assistance." Eugeo grimaced as he recalled the brutal memory of our fight with the nobles.

"The Taboo Index..." I thought, changing the subject briefly. "Did we... did we break it?"

He solemnly nodded, looking towards me with hands clasped. "I don't know what is going to happen to us, but I know that we are prepared for it." He gave me a weak smile, one that I knew carried no true meaning other than to attempt to comfort me. I grabbed Eugeo's hand weakly, and looked into his eyes.

"Please, sit with me..." I pulled him down onto the couch next to my body, looking at his face. There was a newfound patch over where his right eye should be. Noticing this, I raised my hand to my right eye to find a similar patch over my eye.

I grasped onto his arm, allowing the tears to fall freely from my eyes. "Eugeo, I'm scared." I stared at his emerald green eyes, and for the first time for all I had known him, I saw fear. Uncertainty. Emotions I hadn't thought that Eugeo felt.

"We'll be fine... I promise. I'll protect you, Tiese." Eugeo put his hand onto my back, careful to avoid my wounds. "I promise." He looked me into the eyes, and smiled. His warm smiled stopped the leaking of my eyes and allowed me to smile as well.

"I'll protect you too, Eugeo-_senpai_."

Our moment together was broken by the sound of a knock at the door. I looked at Eugeo, fear striking me in the chest. Was this whoever was here to punish us for breaking the Index?

Eugeo stood up, giving me a slight, but confident nod, and forwarded toward the door. He reached his hand forward, and turned the knob. I braced myself to figure out who was behind the door; and it was Kirito! I was initially relieved, but the look on his face instantly sent anxiety rocking through my heart again.

"Kirito. You're back." Eugeo said, shutting the door behind him. Kirito sighed, and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Yeah. I tried my hardest, but I couldn't change anything..." He looked me in the eyes, closing them in a grimace.

"They are here to collect you."

I gasped, unable to contain my shock anymore. "Collect us? What does that mean?" Kirito closed his eyes, turning away.

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me. All I know is they are here and they want to collect you two." Eugeo nodded, and stood up.

"If they're here, then it's best we go. We don't want to keep them waiting."

I looked towards Eugeo, my heart rising up into my throat. "Who are they?"

"The Integrity Knights."

My heart paused. The Integrity Knights were here to collect us, Eugeo and I... I recalled the night where he told me about the day that they took away Alice. That's the whole reason he was here, after all. Are we going to be executed as well? I couldn't bear... and I was leaving Ronye here. I couldn't leave her behind...

"We have to go, now. Kirito and I will help support you." Eugeo looked at me, a stern look on his face. All I could do was nod, fear choking up and paralyzing my entire body. He lifted me to my feet, and I wrapped my arms around each of their shoulders'. Together, the three of us worked our way down, and to meet the Integrity Knight.

We stopped in the arena, where Eugeo and Kirito had both dueled many times. "Woah!"

I dropped to the floor as Eugeo suddenly stopped supporting me, his face bearing one of shock. I followed his glance over to the far end of the room, where the Integrity Knight herself was standing. She had golden blonde hair, flowing down her back. She had a sword in front of her, the hilt grasped between her two goldenly gloved hands. Her eyes beckoned a blue glow, one that was both stern and soft at the same time. She had gorgeous blue, gold, and white armor, ending in a dress. Eugeo looked across the room at her, his mouth only able to utter one world.

"Alice?"

He reached his hand out, and took a step towards her. The girl stood unmoving and staring at Eugeo, as if questioning his intentions with this. Eugeo took another step forward, reaching out as if to touch her. He reached his hand out forward, almost brushing her face. "Alice... is that you?"

A burst rang out in the room as Alice created a burst of wind magic, throwing Eugeo backwards and knocking him to the ground next to me. "Eugeo!" Kirito yelled, as he walked over to him, evaluating if he was alright. He looked towards me, shooting me a sorry glance, before turning back towards the Integrity Knight. "Who are you, and what is your business here?"

She closed her eyes, and spoke. "Elite Disciple, I am Integrity Knight Alice Synthesis-Thirty. The two that stand behind you are two criminals that have both violated the Taboo Index. As per conduct, they will be brought to the Central Cathedral, where they will be jailed, questioned, and then executed." Her face remained unchanged throughout the speech.

My heart shivered at the thought, processing her words. Executed... Eugeo and I were going to be killed. I broke down on the ground, with no one to hear me. Tears streamed down my face as I realized the sheer hopelessness of the situation that I was involved in. Kirito could do nothing. Eugeo could do nothing. It was helpless.

I looked up to see Alice walk over to me, her stiff hand hovering over me. "System Call. Generate Luminous Element." She held her hand over my chest, allowing herself to heal my wounds. "You should be able to walk on your own now. For your eye... I'll leave it, as a reminder to you of the heinous crime that you have committed." She looked towards Eugeo, and then towards the exit. "Being that I healed you out of my own gratitude, I expect you to willingly come with me."

I was in a state of shock, but quickly nodded and followed her to the exit. Eugeo and I both shook as Alice led us out of the room. "Don't worry. Stay cool." Kirito said, looking at us with a solemn look on his face.

"Stay... cool." Eugeo said, taking one last look at Kirito before Alice shut the door behind us.

Alice led us over to a clearing, where a dragon was resting next to a tree. She grabbed something attached to the dragons back, and walked back to us. I heard the sound of metallic clinking as I looked up and noticed that the Knight was holding chains. She walked towards me first, without a word. "Arms at your side. Legs together." I was silent as the Knight worked, fastening me to the dragon. She did the same to Eugeo sitting next to me, before hopping atop the dragon. "I thank you for your cooperation, criminals." She shook the reins. "Let's go, Amayori."

We took off into the sky, the gusty wind rattling my crimson hair. I looked over at Eugeo, who had a similar look of helplessness that I suspected laid upon my face as well. I watched as the Swordcraft Academy disappeared underneath my body, unable to feel any emotion. The wind nipped at my face, sending the tears I hadn't realizes were there streaking across my face.

"This is all my fault..." I thought to myself as the horizon of Centoria dashed by beneath us. "If I had just been stronger... I could've stopped them. It wouldn't have had to come to this..." I shook my head, trying to resist the tears that were begging to fall from my eyes once more. "All I had to do was be stronger..."

I noticed Eugeo watching me in silence, and I realized the weakness that I was displaying. I quickly shook my head, before Eugeo gave me a small smile.

"It's okay." He mouthed, staring at me. As he said those words, my defenses against my deepest emotions fell, and I began to quietly sob.

I wiped my eyes as I spotted the massive form of the Central Cathedral landing area beneath us. I felt the wind rush yet again as the Integrity Knight landed the dragon in the dock, dropping gently to the floor.

Eugeo and I weren't so lucky. As the dragon gracefully landed on the ground, we rolled across. I noticed our clothes looked significantly battered when it was all finished and we had come to a stop. The Integrity Knight stepped off her dragon, and walked over to us.

"Up." She held out a gloved hand, and I silently took it as she helped me to my feet. She unshackled my legs from the dragon, leaving behind chafe marks that I was certain would later turn into scars. She also released the chain that connected my wrists to the dragon, allowing myself to be close to free.

"Don't move." She walked over to the other side of the dragon, and did the same thing to Eugeo. My heart raced with fear, replacing the melancholy emotions that had previously clouded my mind. She gruffly walked Eugeo aside me, and then shoved our backs. "Go."

We walked forward with the Knight behind us, one hand on our backs and the other on the sheathe of her sword. She walked us forward to a flight of stairs that seemed to endlessly spiral downwards, without any sort of conclusion in sight. They were carpeted red, and looked elegant.

"Let's go, we've got thirty flights of these." I began to walk alongside Eugeo, my head held low in shame.

My legs ached as I wondered how many flights of stairs we had climbed, before I watched the carpet floor turn into a mossy stone floor. I looked at my surroundings as I watched us walk into the dungeon of the Central Cathedral. She pushed us forward until we came to a stop at the fourth cell. She took a key out of her pocket, using it to unlock the door, before she shoved us in. Without another word, she locked the door and left.

Her armored boots echoed through the halls as Eugeo and I adjusted to our surroundings. There were two small beds on each side of the room, and a small stand on each side. The room was lit with torches, and a barred window blocked the exit of the cell.

Eugeo sat down on the bed opposite of me, and looked me in the eyes. "I know how you're feeling, Tiese." He solemnly smiled, his own chained hands rustling a bit at his sides. "I feel the same way, whether I show it or not."

I sighed, and put my hands in my hands. "Eugeo-_senpai_... is there anything we can do? Anything at all?" My heart had fallen since we were put into the cell, and my hope had disappeared.

Water dripped from the ceiling as Eugeo feigned a small smile. "I'm sure something will help us. I won't let you die, Tiese."

I sniffled, and wiped a forming tear from my eye. "Why am I so weak... why can't I be strong, strong for both me and Eugeo..." I thought to myself. "I need to make myself strong. I can't let myself feel this."

Eugeo rolled over to the other side of the bed, his eyes wandering. "There must be a way to get out..." he mumbled, barely loud enough for me to decipher it. He stared at the window, his one emerald eye deep in thought.

I shuffled the chains around my wrists slightly, just enough to allow myself to feel a bit more comfortable. The cold steel had begun to rub against my skin, leaving additional red marks to the ones that were there from my time on the dragon.

"Wait..." Eugeo said, putting his hand to his chin for a minute. "That's it!"

I tilted my head to the side, looking at my mentor. "What's it?"

"Here." He lifted his chained hand up, and drew a small S in the air. The Stacia Window opened up underneath his finger, the purple and blue interface shining in the darkness of the cell. "These chains have a Life value... just like anything else in here." I nodded, beginning to understand as I looked at him more. "And, if we damage each other's chains, we might be able to lower their Life value!"

My eyes widened in enlightenment, excitement coursing through my body. "That's a great idea, Eugeo!" I allowed myself to smile briefly, shoving the darker thoughts into a deeper part of my brain. "Let's try it."

I stood up, and raised my chains up into the air. I spread apart my hands, allowing the chain to extend to the maximum length. Eugeo did the same, before bracing himself into a battle stance. "Here we go!" He said, before charging towards me. I flinched slightly as he slapped his chains against mine, the metal straining to hold together. As Eugeo thought, the Life value in the Stacia Window slowly decreased as he pushed against the chains.

"We're... doing it!" He cried, pushing harder against the chains. I slid a little back, my feet losing their grip. Suddenly, the chain burst, sending me back into the wall, with Eugeo on top of me.

"Oof..." I groaned, slumping to the ground in a heap. Eugeo climbed off the top of me, dusted off his outfit, and stood up.

"Here." He said, reaching out his hand to me. I grasped it, the warmth radiating throughout mine. His strong grip pulled me to my feet, allowing me to once again move throughout the dungeon. I shook my head, and looked at my arms. Each chain was now simply wrapped around my wrist, danging towards the ground.

"Let's move." Eugeo said, placing his hands onto the window. I watched as he slapped the chains that were danging from his wrists against it, breaking the iron bars blocking the escape. "Yes!" He cried, pulling himself up onto the ledge. "Let's go!"

I followed suit, pulling myself up onto the ledge and out into the cool night air. The walkway of the Rose Garden was directly outside this window, so Eugeo and I stepped out and into it.

"We need to move, before they send someone to find us." I nodded in agreement, and we began to run. The Garden was a maze, and although it was difficult for me to decipher it, Eugeo seemed to have no problem working his way through. He found our way to the central courtyard of the Garden, where there were small benches and a fountain situated.

"Wow... it's so pretty." I said, looking around at the courtyard. The trees were bright and vibrant, vines snaking around them, littered with roses. Serene water dripped from the fountain, flowing in an elegant formation that let out a peaceful sound. But when I looked at the bench, I saw a form there that looked human.

"Eugeo... I think someone else is here." I said, turning to him. Fear began to spread in me as my heart jumped out of my chest.

"No... this can't be it. This can't be how we die. We can't die." My thoughts began to race as I could almost feel the beginning of a panic attack spreading throughout my chest.

"So, you did come. My mentor is indeed quite smart." A male voice rang out, and the figure rose. The man wore silvery-blue armor, and had a light purple tint to his hair. His eyes shone a confident blue, and a small smile graced his face. He stood in front of the fountain, his hand on his hip.

"Who are you?" Eugeo cried, putting himself into a defensive pose.

The man laughed, a hearty chuckle. "Me? I am an Integrity Knight of the great Axiom Church, Eldrie Synthesis Thirty-One." He smiled, placing his hand back on his hip. "I was recently summoned by the Pontifex herself from the heavens, and sent here to fight traitors like you." He sat down on the edge of the fountain, putting his hand to his chin. "My mentor, Lady Alice, was correct in assuming that you would escape. She said that you were a bunch of troublemakers, and it appears she was not wrong."

Eldrie grabbed an object off his waist, holding it out towards us. "I have orders to leave you alive, but that doesn't mean I can't teach you a lesson." He said, keeping his clever smile on his face.

"We're going to have to fight him." Eugeo said, stepping in front of me. "Stand back! I don't want you getting hurt!" I grasped the chain around my wrist, stepping a bit back.

"But Eugeo!"

"No buts, Tiese. You haven't had enough practice... you aren't ready yet! Let me fight him." Eugeo smiled at me, grasping the chain around his wrist. "Alright. I am ready!" He said, putting himself into a battle position.

I stepped back, fear once again overtaking me. However, this time it was not fear for my own life, but fear for Eugeo's. I looked on in fear as Eldrie prepared his weapon to strike, and Eugeo braced for the attack.

"I will enjoy this." He said, his smirk disappearing. His face twisted into a look of concentration, and he readied his weapon.

"System Call! Enhance Armament!"

His weapon suddenly extended out, the once short, white coil extending into what looked like a vine. It bent back, before Eldrie whipped his wrist forward. He let out a cry, and the whip struck Eugeo's chains. He held them out, defending against the attack, while Eldrie pushed further. Eldrie cried out, before swinging further forward, and Eugeo's chains gave.

Eugeo flew backwards, crashing into the fence of the Rose Garden.

"Eugeo-_senpai_!"

**A/N: I'm back, after a long hiatus! Sorry for all the wait, but I hope this rewrite of Chapter 2 makes up for the long duration. I have another 3 weeks before the new semester starts, so I intend on getting out at least one chapter a week, with hopes of potentially completing 5 chapters by the end of August! Remember, please leave me constructive criticism so I may further improve my writing to allow you to enjoy the story more. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Eugeo-senpai!"

I ran over to the body of Eugeo, curled up on the floor. He had hit the wall of the Rose Garden with a sickening splat, and had slid down to his current location. I turned around to see Eldrie standing there, readying his whip for another strike.

"_Oh no... if he hits Eugeo, he'll be gravely hurt..._" I thought to myself. "_I have to defend him!_"

I turned around and braced myself. I grasped the cold chain with my other hand and put my foot back. "Hyah!" Eldrie swung the silver whip forward, the pristine material slashing through the air. I raised my wrist up to deflect the shot, but I ended up sliding backwards. Eldrie recalled his whip, then flung it forward, directly at my chest. It collided directly with me, and sent me tumbling to the ground myself.

The first thing I noticed as I hit the ground was the searing pain shooting through my chest. I wanted to cry out, but I quickly realized that no one would hear me. I looked at my chest to see a tear in my uniform, revealing a sickening gash dripping blood underneath. The blood trickled from the wound on my chest, staining my grey uniform crimson.

"_This is bad... how could his whip do so much damage to me?_" I looked over at Eldrie, analyzing his weapon. From the outside, his whip seemed to be just another weapon that could be used by anyone with enough skill. I took my gaze away from Eldrie to peer at Eugeo, lying in the corner.

Eugeo was attempting to stumble to his feet, appearing to be slightly woozy. His balance was off, and he struggled to stand after the hit. However, he managed to rise to his feet, and stare Eldrie directly in the eyes.

"You both survived one direct hit from the Frostscale Whip... consider me impressed." He coiled the whip around his arm, tensing it up. "However, as you are still criminals, I do need to prepare to turn you in, to the High Pontifex." He stared at Eugeo, flames raging in his eyes. "I need to bring you alive, but that doesn't mean I can't beat you down before doing it."

"HYAH!" Eldrie released the coil of his whip from his wrist, lashing it out directly at Eugeo. Eugeo predicted the movement, and took a swift dash to the side. The wind slashed as the whip flew by him and recoiled back into Eldrie's hand.

"Grrh..." Eldrie scowled, grabbing the whip with his hand. "You got lucky this time. I won't be so stupid as to miss again."

Eugeo shook his head. "Not a chance. You can shoot all you want, but you'll never hit me!" I looked at Eugeo.

"_Ugh, he's so stubbornly prideful... I can't let him die like this. I have to do something... I can't give up here._" I steadily rose to my feet, blood dripping from my uniform and my wound onto the ground. "_What can I do... I'm useless in battle._" I bent over slightly, trying to resist the pain that was stabbing deep into my gut. "_I'll just have to use my Sacred Arts.. and hope I don't pass out in the process._"

I wound my hand back, preparing to recite a verse I'd known like the back of my hand. "System Call." I whispered to myself. "Generate Thermal Element. Form Element. Arrow Shape." My hand lit, brightened by the flames of the elements. "Fly Straight." I prepared my hand, aiming directly at Eldrie. "Discharge!"

Eldrie had no time to react as the fire slammed into him, destroying his guard and ruining his focus. "Now, Eugeo!" I cried, falling down onto one knee. The pain in my gut had intensified tenfold, and the blood flow had sped back up again.

Eugeo nodded, and ran towards Eldrie. He swung his wrist forward, sending his shackles crashing into the Integrity Knight's face. "Gah!" Eugeo cried, sending his foot into the Knight as he fell back. As Eldrie crashed into the ground, Eugeo threw his wrist forward again, sending the chains directly into his face.

My vision blurred as I lost control of my other leg, crashing to the ground. A pool of blood was now creeping across the ground beneath me, spreading a metallic smell across the entire garden.

"_If I don't stop this blood loss soon..._" I quickly looked around through my weakened vision for something that might be useful in order to patch up my wound. However, as I searched around, Eugeo happened to turn around and see me crumpled on the floor.

"Tiese!" He halted his assault on the Integrity Knight, and sprinted around to my side. He placed his hand around my back as I slumped into laying down on the ground, losing blood faster and faster. My stomach hurt as if ten thousand knives were stabbed into it. The pain was the strongest I had ever felt, even stronger than the loss of my eye.

"Eugeo-senpai..." I mumbled out, looking into his single emerald eye. He looked at me, and managed a weak smile.

"I've got you. It's okay." He ripped off a portion of his blue sleeve, and wrapped it around me. He pulled it tight and tied it into a knot, wrapping around my gut. I shrieked in pain as my wound was grazed by the colored fabric. He lightly pressed the fabric against the wound, watching as it soaked up the blood and turned the once shining blue into a deep crimson and purple. I groaned, feeling the pain in my gut get stronger as the rushing blood began to slow.

Eldrie growled, stepping back to his feet, and putting his head into his hands. "You may have found an opening there, but I swear to the Goddess Stacia I will never let you touch me again." He grabbed his whip, and prepared to lash it out back at Eugeo.

"Eugeo! Watch out!" I could only watch as Eldrie slammed his whip into Eugeo's back, sending him toppling over me and sliding into the fountain. I scrambled around, painfully stumbling my way to my feet, as I stared at the platinum-haired Integrity Knight.

"Your form has exceeded my expectations. Your ability to wound me is an accomplishment in itself." Eldrie said, locking eyes with me. A small, but visible smirk covered his face.

"We... we don't need your praise!" I shouted, preparing myself to attack with whatever I had left in my body.

"_I can't let Eugeo-senpai die... if he does, it would be all my fault. All of this, all his work to save me... would be in vain. I can't do it. I have to fight him._"

I grabbed my chain, and ran. "Hyaaah!" I cried, tossing all my weight forward onto the Knight. I lunged at him, wrapping my arms around his back. The Integrity Knight Eldrie was tackled to the ground, crashing down with me on top of him. "Now, Eugeo!" I cried.

Eugeo popped out of the fountain, swinging his own hand forward. "Discharge!" An arrow of fire, not unlike the one I had shot at Eldrie earlier, left his hand and flew towards the Knight.

Eldrie smiled, and I noticed the grasp on his whip becoming stronger. "Release Recollection."

The whip coiled around my body, squeezing around the wound in my stomach. "GAH!" I cried, stabbing pain radiating throughout my core and limbs. The whip turned a crimson red color, both from the leakage of my blood and from the art that Eldrie had cast. I looked at the whip twisted around my body, and noticed a viper head at the front of it. Eldrie let go of the whip, and it threw me high into the air, before snaking back into his hands. He then grasped the whip, and swung it at my elevated body, sending me crashing into the ground.

I cried out in pain as the hell that was centered on my core shattered around my entire body. I could feel my recently healed bones shatter under the impact of my body against the tiled floor.

"That form... that's who you are!" Eugeo cried, pointing at Eldrie. "Eldrie Woolsburg!"

"Woolsburg? I know nothing of that name! I am Eldrie Synthesis Thirty-One, an esteemed Integrity Knight sent from the heavens!" I looked at Eugeo, watching as knowledge danced throughout his eyes. I watched as he put his hand to his chin, recalling more information, before turning back to the Knight.

"Eldrie Woolsburg. That is who you are. You won the Four Empires Unity Tournament." Eugeo said, scraping his hand against his chin. Eldrie's eyes widened slightly, thinking about what was going on.

"_Eugeo got through to him... he's actually thinking about what he is saying._" I thought to myself. I rolled over a bit, and faced the sky. Pain radiated through my entire body as colors danced across my vision. I knew I didn't have that much time left of consciousness. I struggled to lift my hand up slightly to Eugeo, attempting to get him to notice me.

"You were one of- no, the strongest swordsman there!" Eugeo said, looking at Eldrie. Eldrie looked up to the sky, and his eyes glazed over. His body almost seemed to fail to respond to him, his form crumping down to his knees. I looked as an illuminated triangle appeared on his forehead, revealing an object nested below. The shape pulsed, vibrating in a purple shade, before an object began to come out.

The object was shaped like a triangular prism, and it slid out of his forehead cleanly. The object seemed to merge through the skin on his forehead, sliding out before coming to a stop, partially revealed. The prism was colored in a pale purple shade, and glowed vibrantly. I noticed symbols lighting up throughout it as it escaped the Knight's head.

"What... what is that?" Eugeo exclaimed, staring at Eldrie. His body seemed completely unresponsive, other than the pulses of energy escaping the object embedded within his head. Eugeo reached his hand out, aiming as if to touch it.

"Get away from him!" A flaming arrow crashed down from above, engulfing the area where Eugeo was in flame. I looked up, and saw a man in red armor riding atop a silver dragon. He held a weapon in his hands, a flaming bow that seemed as if it could piece through our souls. "You criminals are using dark magic to tamper with my companion, and I will not allow it!" The knight readied another arrow, this time pointed at my body.

I looked up, watching as the Knight nocked the arrow, preparing to release it towards my form. I motioned to roll, before outrageous pain swarmed its way through my body. I screamed, and clenched myself tigher into a ball. The pain was all-envoloping. It was all I could think about. All I could feel. The red-hot sensation coursed throughout every bone in my body, broken or solid. I wanted to scream and cry, to have any release from it, but all I could do was silently weep. "Eu... geo." I managed quietly, pointing at the swordsman.

It appeared as if Eugeo had heard me, as after I had fallen back to the ground, he spun to face my form. "Tiese!" He cried, and darted towards me.

"One more step, and I will fire my arrow at this girl!" The knight yelled sternly, standing atop his dragon. Eugeo looked back between the knight and myself, unsure of what decision to make. I smiled at him, and rolled over a bit, attempting to do something to alleviate any of the pain. All I wanted at this moment was for the sweet embrace of darkness and death to take me into her arms, and free me from the hell I was experiencing.

"**You want to save him.**" A voiced echoed in my head, seeming to radiate throughout my skull. It was not painful, but rather a pleasant, soothing, motherly feeling. "**I can help you.**" The voice sounded tender, and quietly echoed throughout each corner of my head.

"_Who are you?_" I thought back, questioning the voice that had randomly appeared in my head.

The voice giggled back. "**My name is currently irrelevant. You want the power to save this boy, and I can grant you the power you need. I can heal your wounds and allow you to reach heights you previously thought impossible.**" I grasped my head, the foreign feeling of a voice that is not my own confusing my senses.

"_You can grant me the power... that will allow me to save Eugeo? Power... that will allow me to be there for him?_" I asked weakly, feeling my body begin to fail me. The pool of blood that was spreading beneath me had stained my clothing and had spread further, almost looking like a lake of blood.

"**Yes, dear. I can grant you exactly what you want... just let me in. Allow me into your mind, and I will set you free.**" The voice radiated. I looked around me, and noticed that for this duration, time had entirely frozen. Eugeo was permanently stuck in a stasis of conflict, torn between reaching for me and obeying the knight.

"_...do as... you please._" I thought. "_Just please... help me save him. Help me save Eugeo!_"

"**Very well. I will grant you the power you so desire.**" The voice said, before I felt a presence leave from nearby. I suddenly felt the unknown sensation of new power flowing throughout me, and I felt the previously corrupting pain begin to dissipate from my bones. I watched the blood pool from around me begin to shift, before I realized the leaked fluid was being absorbed back into my skin, filling my veins and rushing through my soul.

I watched as my body began to animate, uncontrolled by myself. The last of the blood seeped into my soul, and I felt refreshment coursing throughout every area of my body. I watched as an object materialized within my hand, a weapon made out of pure steel. The hilt of the blade was colored in a lustrous lilac color, the light purple not unlike the one of the object in Eldrie's head. The rest of the blade was colored a mixture of the lilac and the silver of steel, the blade forming off into a sharp end. In the area that connected the hilt and the blade sat an emblem in the shape of a lilac flower.

The name of the weapon in my hand echoed through me, speaking as if it was myself. "_The Silent Lilac..._" I thought to myself, the blade's power residing throughout my soul. I grasped it firmly, and turned to face Eugeo and Eldrie.

"System Call!" I cried as time unfroze, looking towards the two. Eugeo stared as me, dumbstruck, as I rapidly shifted from my dying position to the one I currently resided in. "Generate Umbral Element!" My fingers lit up, each one shining the color of dusk. I swung my hand towards the ground. "Discharge!" A substance not unlike smoke, but without the same properties, wafted throughout the area. The mist was the color of dusk as well, and prevented vision for anyone besides myself. "Come on!" I cried, grabbing Eugeo by the arm and running.

"Criminals! I'll find you!" I heard the knight echo in the distance, as I dragged Eugeo throughout the maze.

"Do you know where you're going?" Eugeo cried, looking towards me. I shook my head no and continued to dash forwards towards a wall. As I looked at the wall, a single shimmering door appeared within it. The door shined with a golden glow, almost beckoning for the two of us to enter.

"Come on!" I cried, pointing towards the door and releasing Eugeo's hand. I dashed towards it and leapt into the opening. As I entered, my vision turned from darkness to the golden light, then to a blinding white, then finally, to nothing.

I awoke on a hard, carpeted surface. I looked to my right and saw Eugeo next to me, unconscious as well. My body ached, a soreness I hadn't felt before residing within my muscles. "_What... what happened out there?_" I thought to myself, as I slowly worked my way to my feet. I felt an unfamiliar weight near my waist, and looked down to see the sword from earlier sheathed. "_It wasn't just a dream..._" I looked up, and thought about what had happened. "_That Sacred Art I used outside... I didn't know what that was before I used it. It was almost as if someone else was speaking for me, someone that knew more..._" I shook my head, looking around me. "_Who, or whatever you are... thank you. I appreciate the blessing that you have given me, and that I was able to save Eugeo. Thank you._" I prayed, then I knelt down to Eugeo. I shook him gently, rustling him from the sleep he was in.

"Just five more minutes..." he grumbled, rolling over to the side. He groggily rubbed his eyes, before looking up to see me standing above him. "Tiese... you're alright?" He shook his head, and looked at me some more. "But... just a little while ago, you were dying! You were on the ground, bleeding out! How... how did you save me?" He asked, shaking his head more. "And what happened to your clothing?"

I looked down at what I was wearing, and for the first time noticed that my clothing had changed in the same manner that my sword had appeared in. I was wearing what appeared like a uniform, laying neatly before separating off into a dress at the end. The dress was colored crimson, and had a purple compass in the middle, with the symbol of a lilac petal in the middle. "_The lilac again..._" I thought to myself, looking at it.

"I... don't know. A voice spoke out to me, and I listened to it... I did what I had to, to save you, Eugeo-senpai!" I cried out, looking at him. "It offered me the ability to save you, and I took it. I wanted to keep you alive. I wanted to be worth something to you! So I accepted the power that it offered, and this happened."

Eugeo smiled, looking at me. "It's okay, Tiese. I know I would do the same to save you." He looked down at my waist. "You got a blade as well, through whatever happened?" I nodded at him. "Can I see it?"

I nodded again, and lifted the blade out of the sheath. I took a moment to notice the glint of the light on it, the reflection from the silver surface beautifully shining. I effortlessly handed the sword to him, letting the light blade leave my hands.

Eugeo went to hold the blade, but then proceeded to almost immediate drop it. The blade slid from his hand, and he struggled to hold it upright. "This blade... it's so heavy. How are you able to wield this?" Eugeo turned towards me, and drew a symbol in the air. In front of me, I watched as my own Stacia window appeared before him. "System Control Authority... 48?! How... it was just at 43! How did you... no, the voice.. how did they manage to raise it so much?" I opened the Stacia window myself in front of Eugeo, viewing his own Authority. "_Only 45... how did I manage to get a higher Authority than Eugeo?_" I questioned.

"I... I don't know." I said, looking at Eugeo. "I think it might have been whoever gave me the blade and this outfit." "_If whoever gave me this power also has the ability to just raise our Authority in an instant... they must be very powerful._" I thought. "_I hope I didn't make a mistake by accepting her offer._"

"Ah, I see you two have finally awoken." I turned my head to face where the voice had came from. Standing in front of us was what appeared to be a young girl, wearing purple robes and small glasses atop her nose. "Come with me. We have much to discuss." She gestured, and pointed further down the hallway. The walls were lined with painted stone, both leading forth in a massive hallway with the floor covered in red carpet. Further down the hall, the walls opened up to reveal a massive room that I couldn't quite make out. The girl began to walk down the hallway, heading towards the entrance to the strange room.

"Wait, who are you?" Eugeo asked, by my side.

"I am Cardinal. I am the Great Sage of the Library." The girl, Cardinal, said. "And I believe that you two possess great potential to counter the malice that is threatening the Human Empire as we know it."

"_Great... malice?_" I thought. "What kind of malice is threatening the Human Empire?" I asked, looking down at the girl in purple.

"Come with me. I'll tell you more once we get a chance to sit down inside." Cardinal gestured forward, and Eugeo and I caught up with her. When we reached the edge of the hallway, I let my mouth drop in awe. We had entered a massive library, filled to the brim with books. There were multiple levels to the library, and a staircase that seemed to spiral endlessly up towards the ceiling far above.

Cardinal led us over to a table, where she sat us down. She proceeded to generate a cup of tea using thermal elements and set it down in front of us. "Thank you, Cardinal-senpai." I said, accepting the drink that was laid in front of me. I lifted the cup to my lips, allowing the warm liquid to grace my mouth. It was delicious.

"Now then, the information that I am about to tell you may shock you," Cardinal said, gesturing towards the two of us. "However, you both broke the seal of the Right Eye. I believe that you both are powerful enough to see through the fabrications and understand the truth behind the crisis we face."

"Uh... before we begin, can I ask something?" Eugeo asked. Cardinal nodded, signaling for him to continue. "How did you find us? How did you watch us throughout the time that we came here, and then how did you open the door to get us in here when we were in trouble?"

Cardinal nodded and pushed up her glasses. "A very good question. Charlotte, you can come out." I felt a slight tickle from on my head, and noticed a small black spider exit my hair and move onto my shoulder. "This is Charlotte. She is one of the residents of this library. I assigned her to follow your partner there, as well as the other one that was with him two years ago."

"Kirito..." Eugeo said.

"Aye," Cardinal answered, nodding. "Originally, I expected him to be the one that could break through the seal. However, it seems you have exceeded my expectations and have twisted fate." She said, nodding to me. "You were the one who broke the eye, because Kirito wasn't there. You were the only one who could've saved Eugeo, and you did that." I nodded, feeling a tinge of disgust creep up in my heart. I had already sealed the memories of the incident deep down. "However, it seems that there was one more action that you took to save Eugeo, not too long ago."

My heart clenched in my chest. "_Could she know about the deal that I took up to help protect Eugeo?_" I thought to myself. I pondered on the thought for a minute. "_Well, maybe it isn't such a bad thing. She may be able to help me figure out who it is, and what I got myself into._"

"The person who reached out into your head, who made the deal with you, was none other than the Pontifex herself." Cardinal said, turning away. My heart froze for a minute. "_The Pontifex? The Supreme Leader of the Human Realm? What could I have done to have made her want to strike a deal with me?_" "She granted you power. She raised your control authority, granted you a Divine Object, and even allowed you new clothes. However, the sacrifice that you made for it was greater than you presumed."

"By doing this, you gave the Pontifex a way into your heart. You allowed her to plant her seed inside you, something comparable to a flaw in a building."

"But... why would that be something to worry about?" I asked, thinking. "The Pontifex is the leader of the human realm, and loves all of us. Why should I have an issue with her allowing me power in exchange for an ability to get inside of me?" I questioned.

"Aye. One would wish to think that... however, the Pontifex is not the great Supreme Leader that you think her to be." Cardinal's looked changed from that of a teacher to that of a serious officer. "The Pontifex is the Administrator. She desires power and control; not the safety of the realm." Cardinal shook her head, sadness crossing her face. "That is why I summoned you here. I need you to stop the Pontifex."

I looked at Eugeo, attempting to process information throughout my brain. "I can't explain fully, as there is no possible way that you could understand. However... if your dark-haired friend were to end up here, I may be able to explain to him..." Cardinal thought.

"I'll do it. I believe you, Cardinal. You've given me no reason not to trust you, and I've always had my doubts on the Administrator. I have one more question before I fully commit." Eugeo looked her in the eyes.

"Aye?"

"Will I be able to find Alice up there?" Eugeo looked her in the eyes, a pleading look on her face. "I need to find Alice. I need to save her.. that's why I've done so much. That's why I wanted to become an Integrity Knight. That's why I went to the Academy in the first place... to save her."

Cardinal nodded. "I believe you will find your friend up there, yes. I also have a tool that will be able to bring her to me, unharmed." She walked away from the table for a minute and came back with two small daggers.

"These daggers are embedded with my magic. One stab, and it will instantly transport someone back to this library for me to handle. If you can get it in Alice, you will be able to escape fighting her, and potentially even figure out how to save her." Eugeo nodded, and took the daggers into his hand. He put them into his pocket of his tattered uniform, then looked to me.

"Tiese, will you come with me? Will you help me save Alice, and the entire Human Empire?" He asked, looking at me. With Eugeo asking, it wasn't even a decision for me.

"Yes, Eugeo-senpai. I'll go with you." I smiled, and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks, Tiese." He said, before he lunged forward, He wrapped his arms around me, embracing me in a hug. I returned the gesture, putting my arms back around him, holding him close. I buried my face in his ruined uniform, savoring the moment of being just me and him.

"_If only this moment could last forever._" I thought to myself as I held Eugeo. "_Just being with Eugeo would make my entire life complete._" I slowly let my arms fall, separating from my love as I pulled back. "Now then, shall we go?" Eugeo, asked, reaching his hand out to me.

"Of course." I replied, taking his hand in mine. I turned back to Cardinal, smiling. "Thank you for all your help, Cardinal-senpai. Where do we go next to begin climbing the cathedral?" The girl smiled, and lifted her staff.

"I will generate a door into the armory. From there, you should be able to recover the Blue Rose Sword that was taken from you. You should also be able to find some suitable armor, if desired, and some lightweight clothing." Cardinal lifted her staff, chanting a sacred incantation, before a golden door like the one we entered earlier appeared before her. "I will send Charlotte to retrieve your friend. Once he is here, I will try to connect with you to send him to you, so that the three of you can climb together." She said, before gesturing to open the door. "I wish you two the best of luck."

"Thank you, Cardinal." Eugeo said, before walking towards the door. He took my hand, and pulled me through the door too. As before, everything disappeared around us, before we arrived within the armory that was promised. Laying not far from the entrance was Eugeo's weapon. He walked up to it, and laid his hand atop the weapon. He clipped it to his waist, smiling.

"You know, Tiese... this goes against everything that we were taught. We are defying a supreme being, who may even rise up to the power of Stacia herself..." He said, looking at me with a grim look. "Are you sure that you want to embark on this with me?"

"Eugeo-senpai..." I said, blushing. "I'd do anything for you. I love you, Eugeo. I would give my life up in an instant if it meant I could save yours." Eugeo put his hand on my back, rubbing it up and down lightly.

"I care deeply for you too, Tiese. I... I can't say anything about love at the moment, but I care for you immensely." He said, comforting me. He walked over to the far corner of the armory, grabbing a light blue uniform off the shelf. "Whaddaya say?" He asked, looking at me. "Do you think it fits me?"

I blushed deeply again, smiling. "I think it looks great." Eugeo grinned, and slipped behind the rack to put it on. He walked back out, moving towards me and the red door in the corner. "_Wow... he looks even more handsome with it on._" I thought, my blush raging uncontrollably.

"Well? Shall we go?" Eugeo said, grabbing my hand once more and moving his other hand towards the knob.

I looked him in the eyes, and laid my head onto his shoulder. "Let's do it." I grinned at him, and put my hand atop his on the knob.

"Let's go!" We cried in unison, opening the door into the ninety-seven remaining floors of the Central Cathedral.

**A/N: It's finally done! I got Chapter 3 how I liked it, and I hope you guys do too! I really appreciate all of the feedback on my rewrite of Chapter 2, it meant a lot to me. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! I can give no guarantees as to when Chapter 4 will come out, as with school restarting I'm going to be very busy. I'll do my best to respond to every review and try to implement constructive criticism in the following chapters. Thanks, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! **


End file.
